1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tobacco accessories, and particularly to a multipurpose ashtray holder foldable between use and non-use configurations, to facilitate the disposition of ash and tobacco products in a safe manner, and/or containment of stationery products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional ashtrays are relatively simple in design and function. These ashtrays usually comprise a tray with a plurality of notches spaced around a peripheral wall of the tray. The user disposes ashes into the collection basin of the tray and the notches hold tobacco products, such as cigarettes and cigars, thereon.
Conventional ashtrays, however, do not have any means of minimizing potential fire injuries to the user and/or fire hazards to the surroundings, that may be created by the burning end of the tobacco product. In most instances, the user simply stubs or taps the burning end of the tobacco product against the surface of the basin to extinguish the tobacco product. This often times requires several taps or even excessive press of the tobacco product into the tray. In case of the former, stray hot or burning ash may be expelled from the tray and thus come into contact with a flammable surface or object, which may lead to an unintentional fire and consequences thereof. In case of the latter, the user could easily burn the fingers or hand during the process.
Apart from the potential dangers, most conventional ashtrays serve a singular purpose, i.e., they are designed for disposing of tobacco products. These ashtrays become unassuming decorative accents of a home or office when not in use.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of tobacco accessories to provide a device that safely disposes tobacco products and perform additional functions. Thus, a multipurpose ashtray holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.